Don't Leave Me
by MountainRain
Summary: One-shot songfic to The All-American Rejects' "Don't Leave Me"


Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: I do not own The All-American Rejects or their song "Don't Leave Me". I don't own Kare Kano.

Mountain Rain: My second fanfic on FF.net! Cool! Yukino and Arima might be a little OOC since I've only read the second volume of the manga. ^^ ;

The sun slowly disappeared at the edge of the earth, painting the sky a mix of orange, crimson, and gold. Arima and Yukino sat on a park bench and watched the sun's departure. A few small stars were already visible.

_You're sweet just like the sun, but what happens when the sun doesn't stay?_

_The night reminds me of when you went away._

_I don't care. I don't care._

The sky was getting darker by the minute. Soon, a full appeared in the great blue ocean above.

Yukino sighed, interrupting the peaceful silence. She had been unusually distant for the past few days.

"Miyazawa, is something wrong?" asked Arima, concerned about her odd behavior.

"Arima, I think-I think we should break up." She looked into his blank eyes, too shocked to show any emotion. Tears welled up in her own sad eyes and she got up and took off. Yukino ran away from her love.

Arima blinked and regained his senses. The full impact of her words hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked toward the direction in which she ran but he was too late. Yukino was gone.

_Now my mind is pacing_

_Heart is racing_

_Contemplating things that I lack_

_Even though you left me by myself, do I want you back?_

Arima opened the door to his room and collapsed onto his soft bed. Yukino was gone. The fact resounded in his mind and ripped his heart like a double-edged sword.

It was his fault. He had forgotten their anniversary. She didn't seem to care but she did. And now Arima was left alone.

He screamed into his pillow. There was no way he could live with himself now. He had just driven away the only person who could love him for who he was on the inside.

'My fault. How could I do that to her?!' he thought angrily. 'I didn't even get the chance to run after her! I must get Miyazawa back. I need her.'

(But does she need you?) a voice in the back of his mind spoke up. Arima didn't respond.

(You need Miyazawa because without her, you are nothing. But she is different. She can go far without you. You were holding her back.)

'No,' thought Arima.

(Admit it.)

'I won't. It is wrong.'

(You are scared of life without Miyazawa.)

'Stop it. That's enough.'

(She doesn't need you.)

"ENOUGH!!" he screamed. It echoed throughout his mansion.

_Will you stay or will you walk?_

_Will you let go?_

_Leave me all alone._

_I'm giving you one more chance_

_To make things last_

_Ring around the roses then she'll stay_

The next morning was sunny and bright. Birds chirped and basked in the warm sunlight. Arima looked out of the window of his classroom. A boy glared back at him coldly.

'My reflection.'

Yukino walked through the empty hallways of her high school. It was still early. She arrived at her locker to find a rose taped to the door. She took a closer look at it. Written on the tag was a question mark. It was undeniably Arima's handwriting.

Small tears escaped from her eyes and fell to the floor, rolling down the black leather of her shoe.

The door of her classroom opened and out came Arima. His eyes met hers for a brief second. Arima's heart broke with every tear that rolled down her face.

Then she ran. Once again, her feet pounded the linoleum floor in a willed effort to escape him. Once again, she ran from the person who held her heart. 

This time Arima wasn't going to be the one left standing. He took off after Yukino.

"Miyazawa, wait!" he called after her. Regardless of the fact that Arima was faster, Yukino turned a corner and eluded him once again.

_Leave me once. Leave me twice._

_Kiss good-bye that will suffice._

_When you go away, don't look back._

_Leave me once and I'll be fine._

_Leave me twice; I'll make you mine._

_Just one more chance to make it once again._

Arima walked down the tree-shaded street to his home. Usually Yukino would be there to accompany him, but that was before "that day". Now it was just he on the lonely road. The sun was beginning to set, causing small shadows to dance about.

'How can I get Miyazawa back? What would she say? What would I say? She can't leave me now. I can't live without Miyazawa.'

Arima looked up into the golden sky. Why bother wondering why she left? He already knew the answer to that question: He had been a rotten, indecent boyfriend. Thoughts jumbled together in his mind, and every once in a while that doubtful voice spoke up.

_As the days go by, I am asking why did you leave_

_You left me alone and then you waked out on me._

_I don't care. I don't care._

_Thinking of days, thinking of ways,_

_Thinking of things to you that I should say_

_I wanna be with you and that's the only way._

Arima was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice a slender shadow approach him.

"Arima." The voice was definitely feminine.

_Will you stay or will you walk?_

_Will you let go?_

_Leave me all alone._

_I'm giving you one more chance_

_To make things last_

_Ring around the roses then she'll stay_

Arima looked up. Yukino was standing before him, her eyes read and swollen, but nonetheless beautiful. 

"Mi-Miyazawa…."

She hung her head and apologized. "I'm sorry for making you go through that. I just-It felt like you didn't care. But life without you is unbearable, Arima."

_Leave me once. Leave me twice._

_Kiss good-bye that will suffice._

_When you go away, don't look back._

_Leave me once and I'll be fine._

_Leave me twice; I'll make you mine._

_Just one more chance to make it once again._

Arima smiled at the girl standing in front of him. "Yukino, I will always care for you. Life with out you is unbearable, also."

She looked up at him at the sound of her name. Yukino ran into his open arms and buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you…."

"I love you, too."

_Don't say good-bye, just dry your eyes_

_A tear for everything that I did wrong._

_Don't say good-bye, just dry you eyes_

_Listen now, just try and see me, please, don't leave me now_

_Leave me once. Leave me twice._

_Kiss good-bye that will suffice._

_When you go away, don't look back._

_Leave me once and I'll be fine._

_Leave me twice; I'll make you mine._

_Just one more chance to make it once again._

*end*

Mountain Rain: Pff. That was so cheesy.

Yukino: But who doesn't love some good queso every now and then?

Arima: Wow, I'm such a psycho.

Mountain Rain: Yeah, NOW you notice. Readers, while Arima gets therapy and anti-psychotic pills to keep his schizophrenia in-check, please review!


End file.
